Sick Day
by Anoke
Summary: Trunks and Goten have found out their favorite band is going to have a concert in town, their parent’s would disapprove they avoid asking all today and take a “Sick Day”, Then bulma suggests they go camping, this cant be good! Final Chapter
1. The Plan

**Sick Day**

**By: **Anoke

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon ball Z or any Band's I may use in this fiction.

**Full Summary: **

Trunks and Goten have found out their favorite band is going to have a concert in town, they are so excited they can hardly think straight! Knowing for a fact their strict parent's would disapprove they avoid asking all today and take a "Sick Day" what mayhem will come out of this?

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Trunks's POV**

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Would you stop complaining?" I ask goten sick of hearing his whining

"Well Im sorry, I dont disobey my parent's" he whines

"Well I do, so shut up!" I yell

"How do you know this will work?" he askes

"Simple.. My parents are going to a important dinner the night of the concert, your parents are suppose to go with" I say

"And?" he asks

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" I ask

"Just explain!" he yells

"Fine, we are suppose to go with, BUT we are going to be sick so we have to stay home, when they leave, we get ready and leave to the concert!" I say

"Okay... but how do you know we are going to be sick?" goten asks

" are you that stupid?" I ask

Goten just stares at me

"We are going to LIE" I say

"You and lying! Why don't we just ask our parents nicely to let us go?" he asks

"Because, if they say no, which they will they will know something is up by us suddenly getting sick, but if we just go, they never know!" I tell him

"oo! Ima tell papa!" Bulla says while opening my door

"Little rat!" I say under my breath

"No no no! Bulla please! Please have a heart!!" goten says breaking down in tears

"Never mind him... come over here squirt, we have some business to take care of" I say

" you are going to bribe your little sister?" goten asks while wiping his face

"Hush up you big baby!" bulla commands

"Okay, so what do you want?" I ask

"50" she says

"15" I say

"40" she says

"25" I say

"35" she says

"30" I say

"100" she says

"WHAT!?" I yell

"100 or I tell papa" she says

"Fine!" I yell

"Trunks, if you give her a 100 how are we going to pay for the tickets?" goten asks

"Good point.." I say

"Bulla come here" I say

"What now? I said 100!" she says

" I know, but I don't have it..." I tell her

"Sucks for you" she says

"Okay... how's this, keep our secret, I'll give you what ever is left over after the concert and give you half my allowance for 2 weeks, AND I will take you to the park" I say

"Works for me" she says and leaves the room

"I cant believe you just bribed your little sister.." goten says

"Just shut up" I say

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**The night of the dinner/concert**

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

"Boy, are you ready?" my father yells

"Not good!" I say

"What?" goten asks

"My father wont care if we are sick, we need a mom or your dad" I say

"Okay, so we avoid your dad?" he asks

"Thats the plan!" I say

we head out into the hall and try to find a mom..

"Mom!!" I say

"I mean uh cough mom.. I don't cough feel to good.." I say

"Oh sweetheart" my mother says and put's her hand on my forehead

"Oh I don't cough feel good cough either" goten says

"Oh dear, you two get straight into bed!" my mother says

"But what about the dinner? I couldnt miss it!" I say

"I said in bed!" my mother commands

"Alright, if you say so!" I say and pull goten alongside me

"Are we in the clear?" he asks

"Not yet, our mom's will be in" I tell him

"Trunks, goten" Chi Chi says

"Yes?" we answer weakly

"You two stay in bed until we get back" my mom says

"Alright, have fun" I say

"You just get some rest!" my mother says

"Alright, bye" I say

"Bye" goten says

"Bye" My mom and chichi says

we hear the door shut, and the cars drive away

"Time to get ready!" I announce

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**End to the first chapter, I got inspired because I am sick...**

**I just changed it around and make trunks fake it.. I hope**

**you like it, I will try to update, I seem to have nothing **

**else to do but write while im sick...**

**Review!!**

**Anoke**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**


	2. The Concert

**Sick Day**

**By:** Anoke

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon ball Z or any Band's I may use in this fiction.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Trunk's POV At Capsule Corp.**

**ooooooooooooooooooo**

"This doesn't seem right!" goten whines

"Would you stop? If I hear you tell me how wrong this is one more time I'll go by myself!" I yell

"Jeez did anyone ever say you can be just like your dad sometimes?" goten says

"What is that suppose to mean?" I ask getting angry

"Nothing, nothing at all vegeta, I mean trunks" goten says laughing

"Yeah, yeah, I'd rather get angry at nothing, be controlling, be arrogant, be a jerk, be annoying, be pigheaded, be uh.. Where was I going with this?" I ask scratching the back of my head

"Umm... something about being like your dad" goten says

"Right, anyway I'd rather be all that then be a corny "let's save the world" kinda guy.." I say

"And what is wrong with that?" goten asks

"Do you remember when we wanted to make a wish to shenron, and he wanted us to ask him REALLY nice to grant our wish?" I ask

"Yes... hey! Shouldn't we be leaving?!" goten asks

"Heck yes!" I say

"Um, how are we suppose to get there?" goten asks

"What do you mean?" I reply

"Well.. We cant fly, they will sense our energy..." he adds

"Oh, well then I guess I'll have to drive!" I announce

"Hahaha! If you think im getting in a car with you, you have gone insane, I would rather fight your father than do that" goten finishes noticing I have already left the room

"TRUNKS!" he yells

**ooooo** Few Minutes Later **ooooo**.

"There you are!" he screams

"Huh?" I ask

"I have been looking ALL over your house for you!!" he screams

"And why didnt you look in the garage where the car was?" I ask

"Well I ... um... didnt... think about it... oh shut up! " he yells

"Someone's getting cranky, is it past your bedtime?" I ask

"Yes, actually it is!" he screams

"Jeez, your just like chichi" I laugh

"What is that suppose to mean?" he asks

"Let's not go into this, we have to go!" I add

"Fine" he says while getting in the car

**ooooooooo** At the Concert **ooooooooo**

"I cant believe we are actually here!" goten says

"Told you it would all work out!" I reply

"Umm trunks..." goten asks

"What?" I reply

"Isent that your father?" he asks

"WHAT?! WHERE?!?!?" I scream

"Over there!, keep it down!" he shouts

"What is he doing here?" I whisper

"I don't know, they were going to a dinner" goten whispers back

"Goten?" I whisper

"What?" he replies

"Please tell me that is not our family, sitting at the table over there" I whisper

"Do you want me to lie?" he whispers back

"Oh, this is bad..." I say

"why would you think that trunks? We only lied to our parents so we did not have to go with them to a boring dinner, and so we could go to a concert, which turns out the dinner is at the concert, and now we have to either leave and miss the concert, or stay and risk getting caught and KILLED!" he complains

"Well if you look at it that way it seems worse!" I say

"It is really bad!" he says

"Goten im not missing this!!!!!" I yell

"Trunks!" goten says

"No!" I say

"Trunks!" goten says

"Fine! Let's go, but just know you are crushing my hopes and dreams!" I complain

"Thats fine by me as long as we get to live!" goten says

just as we turn to leave we bump into one of the host's of the concert, who is a very good friend of my mother

"Trunks, your mom said you were home sick" Rod says

"Um.. I was but uh im better and uh decided to uh come!" I say with the cheesiest smile

"oh, well I'll show you to your parents" rod says

"No thanks! Im actually feeling bad again so im going home! And don't tell my mom we were here!" I say

"Why?" he asks

"Because, I don't want you to get her hopes up" I say

Then suddenly a announcement started from the main stage

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we just got word, Trunks brief is here!" the announcer says and puts the spot light on me

"No im not!" I yell

"Oh that was smart!" goten says

"Trunks!?" my mother says barging over towards me

"Hi mom!" I say

"I thought you were sick!" she yells

"I was, but I was better so I thought I'd meet you here!" I said

"I never told you we were going to a concert!" my mother yells

"I um.. And uh psychic?" I say

"Me and your father were going to treat you here because we were proud that we could trust you!" my mother yells and starts rambling on about values

"And this is here "im going to make you feel like the worst person on the planet speech"" I whisper to goten

"Does it work?" he whispers back

"Everytime" I reply

slowly my father comes up behind my mother, his arms folded... man did he look angry!

"Hi there dad!" I say

"Don't hi there me!" he yells

"yes sir!" I say as fast as I can

"How dare you disobey us!" he screams

"Sorry?" I say

"Oh you will be!" he says and grabs my arm, dragging me to the car

"Bulla, come on we are leaving" I hear my mother call

im thrown in the backseat of the car, I have a feeling this is going to be a LONG drive home

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Chapter 2 is up.. Not getting a lot of a reviews, but I have one so I guess I will continue, it's not fair not to update if ATLEAST one person likes it.**

**I would appreciate more reviews!**

**Anoke **


	3. The way he feels

**Sick Day**

**By:** Anoke

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon ball Z or any Band's I may use in this fiction.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Trunk's POV In The car.**

**ooooooooooooooooooo**

Just as I thought.. It is a long drive home. No one has said a word.. It's weird usually they would be yelling at me about what a screw up I am..

"Are you even going to talk to me?" I ask, but I get no reply.. It is still quiet

"Mom? Dad?" I ask again

"You disappointed us, what are we suppose to say?" my mother asks

She had a point.. Looking at it now it would have been easier to just ask them in the first place.. But how was I to know they were taking us there?

Finally we arrived home, thinking about what was going to happen made me shiver, My mother tells my little sister to go into her bedroom, she obeys being the good child she is..

"Look, im sorry!" I say breaking the silence in the room

"Are you?" My mother asks

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" I ask confused by the question

"Are you truly sorry or are you sorry that you got caught?" she asks

"Well I never thought of it that way... " I start to say

"You finally had gained my trust and you killed it!" my father yells

"Dad...let me explain" I start to say

"No! I don't want to hear it! I trusted you and you betrayed me!" he yells

"But I.." I try to get out

"No, I don't want to hear it! Just go to your room!" he yells

"But what about my punishment?" I question

did I seriously just ask that question...?

"Im not going to punish you trunks" my father announces

"What!?" me and my mother both yell

"Why bother? Nothing I seem to do get's through to you!" he yells

"Vegeta!" my mother yells

"Dad... im sorry I really am" I plead

"Just get to your room Trunks" he commands

"But" I protest

"Now!" he yells

"Yes sir.." I give in

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**In Trunks's Room**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Im telling you, he didnt even punish me!" I tell goten over the phone

"Oh, well isent that great for you!" goten yells

"How bad did you get it?" I ask

"Well, im grounded for a month, no tv, no friends, no desert, no computer, no life!!!!" he yells

"Im sorry I got you into this goten.." I say

"Really?" he asks

"Yeah... right now I just wish my father would punish me or something! Anything... it is driving me crazy!" I complain

"Wow, I thought that you would be happy about not being in trouble" Goten says

"The thing is, Im not being punished but im still in trouble" I say

"How so?" he asks

"You should have seen the look in his eyes, the tone of his voice.. I really let him down.." I tell him

"And that's why you want to get punished? So you wont feel guilty?" he asks

"I know how it sounds... but Its driving me insane! I just want him to go back to treating me like crap again!" I say

"Well I have to go, grounding time!" goten says

"Sorry goten, I'll talk to you later!" I say

now I feel even worse, goten is in major trouble because of me, my father is disappointed in me.. What next?

I hear a knock at my door

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**A Short chapter but I have to babysit, so it will have to do xD**

**I will try to get a new chappie up very soon!**

**Review!!**

**Anoke :D**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**


	4. Apologize

**Sick Day**

**By:** Anoke

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dragon ball Z

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Trunk's POV In his room**

**ooooooooooooooooooo**

"Who's there?" I ask but get no reply

The door slowly starts to open, I look down to see my little sister standing there

"Hey squirt, what's up?" I ask her

"Are you in trouble?"

"No..."

"But usually papa would punish you, what is so different from this time?"

"I don't know... what should I do bulla?"

"What do you mean?"

"How can I get dad to trust me again? Or even talk to me like a human being?"

"Well I don't think you can gain his trust for awhile.. And the talking to you like a human being part.. He never talked to you like that... but if you mean you want him to talk to you like he did before, then apologize, and really mean it, do what he asks."

"That's true... but he wont talk to me, so how do I apologize?"

"Just because he wont talk to you, doesn't mean you can't still say sorry"

"How did you become so smart?"

"What did you expect? I've had you to learn from"

"How sweet, but don't look up to me to much, I tend to let people down..."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, you may have messed up but every one does now and then"

"Thanks..."

"No problem, since your not grounded want to come play dolls with me?"

"Bulla... I um..."

"I know you don't want to.." she says while a sad face while turning to leave my room

"Bulla... alright, but just for a little, alright?"

"Yay!!!" she says and jumps on me

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**9:39 PM**

**Bulma's POV**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Bulla, are you still up?" I call out

I walk into bulla bedroom to find her and trunks sound asleep on the floor, her room in a total disaster.. I pick up bulla, put her in her PJ's and set her in bed. I turn and think what I should do with trunks, should I ask his father to move him? Or wake him up?

"Trunks, dear wake up" I shake him

"Why?"

"Because it's bedtime"

"Then why do I have to get up?"

"Because your on your sisters floor"

with that he wakes up and I help in into his bedroom, he plops down on his bed and already falls back asleep, I decide to let him slid on wearing his clothes to bed. I walk out of the room to go find vegeta.

"Vegeta?" I call out knowing he is in the shower

"What?"

"we need to talk about trunks"

"No we don't"

"Yes we do"

"No we don't"

"Vegeta! I am not arguing with you like we are children!"

"Fine, what do you want?" he asks drying himself off

"You need to talk to him"

"No I need to bash his skull in"

"Vegeta!"

"What? You don't think I have the right?"

"I didn't say that! But beating him to a pulp wont do any good!"

"Not for him but I will feel better!"

"In the morning I want you to go and **TALK** to him, no hitting, no cursing, I want you to talk!"

"And what if I don't?"

"Well that would be a shame for you!"

"Fine I will talk to him in the morning! But im not guaranteeing my anger wont get the best of me!"

"Yes you are!"

" I hate you!" he says

"Oh honey, I love you to!" I say and kiss my prince on the cheek.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Okay, next chapter vegeta and trunks have a little talk**

**don't miss it!**

**Anoke**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**


	5. The Dad and The Kid

**Sick Day**

**By:** Anoke

**Disclaimer:** i dont own dragon ball Z

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Trunk's POV**

**oooooooooooooooooo**

Another day of the torture i am going through, i dont see why he cant just punish me and get it over with.. maybe this is his plan? maybe he wants me to go begging for forgiveness! well i wont! but... what if he is just really disappointed in me.. then shouldnt i beg him? but begging is a sign of weakness.. man! i am so confused!!

::Knock Knock::

"Yeah?" i ask

"Papa said to meet him in the gravity room now" Little bulla says

"what does he want?"

"i dont know! just go"

"Alright, thanks"

Great! the gravity room, maybe he changed his mind and he is going to kill me and just doesn't want anyone to hear him do it!

I walked to the gravity room many times before but i dont think i have ever been this freaked out about it.. i mean before when i was "summoned" there i would get it good, but this time i dont know what is going to happen!

::Knock::

"What?!" My father shouts

"Father, it's trunks"

"What do you want?"

"you asked me to come here"

"oh yes, wait out there until im ready for you!"

"Yes sir"

what could he mean by that? is he getting his torture device ready?

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**20 Minutes later**

**ooooooooooo**

Finally 20 minutes later the door to the gravity room opened

"Come" father announces

"Yes sir"

i walk into the room, no tortue devices, what is going on?!

"Your mother wanted me to talk to you"

"About?"

"Your misbehaving, lieing, disobeying, sneaking out, shall i go on?"

"No thats alright"

"So what shall we do about it?"

"I dont know, im the kid, your the dad"

"Well the dad wants to thrash the hell out of the kid"

"But the kid is really sorry!"

"the dad doesn't buy it"

"Why would the kid lie?"

"To get out of trouble?"

"But im not in any trouble!"

"Why do you think that is?"

"i dont know.. maybe because everytime you punish me i just blow it off and do it again?"

"Maybe"

"Dad, i am really sorry! i know i messed up and i know i do it often.. but i just...oh nevermind"

"No what were you going to say?"

"Nothing"

"See, and when we talk you just ignore me!" my father yells

"Now you know how i feel!" i scream not believing i just said that

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing!"

"No! im not letting you get away with just saying nothing, tell me now!"

"No"

"What did you just say?"

"im sorry but i cant! you will just get mad!"

"No i wont!"

"yes you will!"

"your not leaving until you tell me what you meant by that!"

"Dad just forget it!"

i wak past him heading for the door, having a talk with dad wasen't the best idea

"I told you, your not leaving!" my father shouts and grabs my shirt and yanks me back to be face to face with him

"Let me go!"

"Not until you tell me!"

"no!"

"fine then!" he says and lifts his hand high and smacks me

"Ow! stop! i didnt do anything!"

"No i wont stop until you tell me!"

"im not going to tell you!"

"Then i guess i wont stop!"

He smacks me again, and again, im starting to think that i should just tell him, but he would probably just spank me again for saying that, but.. Im going to have to give in soon this hurts!

"Stop!!" i shout

"Stop asking me to!" he says while still smacking me

"I'll tell you! just promise that you wont get mad!"

"i'll do no such thing!"

"Dad!"

"Fine i'll continue" he says lifting his hand to deliver another painful smack

"No, no no ! i'll tell you!"

"Alright, what did you mean by it?"

"You always ignore me!"

"i do not!"

"Yes you do! the only time you pay any attention to me is if im in trouble, or im training, that's the only time!"

"That's not true!"

"Ys it is! think back!"

"Anyway even if it is true, you shouldnt be acting out so much!"

"Can i go now?"

"No"

"Why not you said that i could go once i tell you"

"You can go after i give you your punishment for what you did the other night"

"But i thought you said i wasent going to get punished!"

"i changed my mind!" he says and pulls me over his knee

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**25 minutes later**

**Vegeta's POV**

**oooooooooooooooooo**

"i thought i said no hitting!" Bulma says

"i punished him for what he did"

"From what you told me he said i know why he is acting out!"

"Oh really? well please inform me of what the problem is!" i say sarcastically

"Because of you ignoring him!"

"That makes no sense!"

"It makes perfect sense, i am just suprised i didnt see it before!"

"What are you talking about! he never said it was because of me!"

"Of course he didnt, you would have denied it and yelled at him"

"Just tell me why!"

"Fine, because he said the only time you pay attention to him is when he is in trouble, or traning remember?"

"Yes, and your point?"

"i swear you are so stupid!, The reason he is acting out is because if he gets in trouble, he gets to spend time with you!"

"That is ridiculous!!"

"Trunks probably doesn't even realize he is doing it himself"

"Well, what am i suppose to do about it?" i ask getting annoyed

"I dont know, try spending some time with him"

"i spend plenty of time with the brat!"

"Vegeta! time other than punishing him or training! go out to eat, or to a park, or camping! yes camping sounds good! you two can go this weekend!"

"i am not going camping!"

"Yes you are!"

"No im not!"

"Are!"

Not!"

"Dont argue with me vegeta!" The woman shouts

"Dont argue with me!"

"Vegeta!!!"

"Fine, i'll take the brat camping!"

"Good, and one more thing, DONT CALL HIM BRAT OR BOY!"

"Fine!"

i cant believe her! who does she think she is? i am the prince of all sayians!.. and now im going camping...

:Knock Knock:

"What?" Trunks asks

"Dont what me! you say come in father!" i shout

"Sorry, i didnt know it was you, come in father"

i walk into the room, i see him laying on his bed, his face barried in his pellow

"Look at me" i say

"Why?"

"Because, i am talking to you and you should have enough respect to look at me while im doing so"

I see him take his sleeve and wip his face.. i almost forgot he had been crying

"Yes?" he asks with his face all red

"We are going camping this weekend"

"Another one of mom's ideas?"

"Yes, but that doesn't matter"

"I dont feel like going"

"i dont care what you feel like, you are going if you want to or not!"

"But"

"No but's! "

"Yes Sir"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Okay a sorta long chappie! I will try and write another one before the new year**

**Anoke**

**REVIEW!!**


	6. Come along!

**Sick Day**

**By: Anoke**

**Disclaimer: i dont own dragon ball Z**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Trunk's POV**

**oooooooooooooooooo**

"Camping? Your kidding right?" goten laughs

"Yeah it was my mom's idea... " I say

"Well what do you plan on doing?"

"I don't know I have to go, he's making me"

"That sucks"

"Tell me about it! I don't see why we have to spend time together!"

"I don't know, I just wish I could be there to see vegeta camping!"

"Goten you're a genius!"

"I am?"

"Yeah you and your dad can come along!"

"No way! Your dad will ruin it!"

"Come on goten! Do it for me! I've had your back so many times!"

"You have not!"

"Have to! Usually when we get in trouble I take the fall!"

"Oh you mean the trouble YOU get us into?"

"Hey don't point fingers! Just come"

"Fine, but I'll have to ask my mom and I doubt she'll say yes"

"Say yes about what?" I hear chichi ask

"Trunks wants me and dad to go camping with him and vegeta" he tells her

"Hahaha!! Vegeta camping! Let me guess bulma is making him do it?"

"Yep, it's funny isent it? Just think of him camping!"

I hear their laughter

"Hello im still on the phone!" I yell

"oh sorry!" goten says

"Well I don't see why you cant go goten"

"Mom! Your suppose to say no!"

"Goten shut up! I heard your mom she said yes so now you have to go!"

"Fine, talk to your dad about it and then call me later"

"Okay bye goten!"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**In the Gravity Room**

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Hey dad?" I ask

"What is it brat?"

"Umm I was thinking, could uh goten and goku come along?"

"Come along where?"

"With us camping"

"No"

"Why?"

"I don't want that clown there"

"But if he comes you'll have to do less... and stuff"

"Hm.. So I could relax?"

"Yes! Think of it as a vacation where goku does everything!"

"Hmm and you wont tell your mother I was just lazing around?"

"Not at all!"

"Fine I suppose they could come"

"Great! When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow"

"What time?"

"Why do you care!!?!?!"

"Uh I need to tell them"

"Oh yes of course"

"So?"

"We will leave here at 7:00 AM"

"Okay, bye dad!"

"Wait a minute!"

"Yeah?"

"You havent trained today"

"I thought today was my day off?"

"I changed my mind!"

"Alright..."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Bulma's POV**

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Oh so Goku and goten are coming along?" I ask chichi

"Yeah, trunks didnt tell you?"

"No I havent even seen him today"

"Oh well gohan said he'd come along also, is that alright?"

"Thats fine as long as vegeta spends time with trunks"

"I told gohan to make sure of it"

"Alright, well I'll have trunks call and tell you the time they are leaving"

"Alright, bye bulma "

"Bye"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Hours later**

**Trunks's POV**

**oooooooooooooooo**

"Trunks where have you been?" My mom asks

"Training"

"I thought today was a day off?"

"I did also but dad changed his mind"

"Oh, well I talked to chichi and she said gohan is going to tag along also"

"Alright"

"And I want you to call and give them a time to come"

"Okay I'll do that now"

"Are you okay sweetie?"

"What? Im fine"

"You sure?"

"Positive"

"Okay then I love you"

"Love you to mom"

I walk down the hall to my room and dial goten's number

"Son Residence" chichi answers

"Hi ChiChi, it's trunks"

"Hi trunks, how are you?"

"Im good, I was calling to tell you the time we are leaving tomorrow"

"Alright, and what time is that?"

"Dad said 7:00 AM"

"Okay, I'll tell the boys"

"Thanks"

"Not a problem"

"Bye"

"Bye"

"Trunks, time for bed!" my mother calls

"Okay!"

As im laying in my bed ready to fall asleep I think of all the things that will happen tomorrow

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Sorry it's been so long since an update, but here is a new chappie!**

**Enjoy!**

**Anoke**


	7. Camping

**Sick Day**

**By: Anoke**

**Disclaimer: i dont own dragon ball Z**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Trunk's POV**

**oooooooooooooooooo**

"Brat get up! It's time to go!" I hear my father yell

"Im up, im up!"

"It's 7:00 are you ready?"

"No I just woke up"

"Hurry up, Kakarrot and his spawns are already here!"

"Okay, okay"

**10 Minutes later**

"I swear, you take long than your mother at the mall"

"Very funny dad.."

"Sup Trunks" Gohan says

"Hey Gohan, Goten, Goku"

"Are you FINALLY ready to leave?"

"Yep!" Goku says cheerfully

"Man Vegeta, this is going to be great! Just us and our boys... can you feel the excitement?"

"Oh I can feel something alright" dad replies

"Okay now you all be good!" my mother says while kissing all of us on the cheek

**At the Camp Site**

"How are we suppose to put this pile of trash up?" My father barked

"It's a tent Vegeta, why don't you go collect firewood? I'll put up the tent" Goku offered

"Er... I'll pass I heard Goten say he wanted to do that" my dad said

"I said what?" goten yelled

"Didn't you?" my father glared at him

"Yeah! I almost forgot me saying that!" Goten quickly ran to get firewood

"Okay, so Im putting up the tent, goten is getting firewood, gohan is getting fish for dinner, trunks is setting up the rest of the gear... so what are you going to do?" Goku asked

"I am going to be taking a nap by the stream"

"Arnt you going to help?"

"No"

"Why don't you help out trunks, arnt you suppose to spend time with him?"

"No!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"So you'll help him?"

"Yes!, er I mean no!"

"Just go help"

"Fine! How does anyone live with you kakarrot? Your so annoying! I think I would blast myself after a week"

"Aww vegeta! Your so funny!"

"Brat, im suppose to help" my father said to me

"Oh, you don't have to if you don't want to dad"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean it would be nice but..." before I finish my sentence I turn around to see my father running to the tree to take a nap.

**Later that night**

I figured since everyone was sleeping I could go and try to talk to dad.. That is if he's awake.. He should be all he did was sleep ALL day while everyone else worked..

"Dad?"

"What?"

"Can we talk?"

"About what? Im busy!"

He didn't look busy, he was just sitting by the lake staring into space

"Well.. Mom told me to talk to you during the trip"

"Is the reason your acting the way you do because of me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been misbehaving.. Is it because I ignore you from time to time?"

"No... im a teenager... you don't expect me to listen to everything you say do you?"

"So... you don't hate me for not paying as much attention to you as I do bulla?"

"I don't hate you... but I just don't understand what is so different between me and her"

"You're a boy, she is a girl"

"Oh im so glad you told me that! I never would have known"

"Very funny" he says with a laugh

"Look son., you need to know how to take care of yourself.. I cant do it forever"

"But I can dad, you don't have to ignore me and push me to my limit everyday"

"So if the earth was under attack this very moment, you could take care of it all by yourself?"

"Probably not.. Thats why I have friends and family, if I cant do it by myself.. I know I have them to help me out.. Being able to take care of yourself isen't just about how strong you are.. It's about knowing when there is something you cant do yourself, and asking for help"

"I never thought of it that way"

"So are we alright?"

"Yes.. Just stop acting like your two."

"Only if you stop acting like the world is going to end tomorrow"

"Your not in a position to negociate"

"Dad"

"Fine"

"Well I'll see you later"

"Where do you think your going?"

"Me and Goten are going to go train a bit"

"Isent he alseep?"

"Do I care?"

"Your to much like me"

"Scary isent it?"

"Night"

"Night Son."

**A few days later back at capsule corp**

"So, how was the trip?" my mother asked

"Boring" my father replied and walked away

"Trunks, did you two talk?"

"Yeah we talked"

"And?"

"And what?"

"Are you two okay?"

"I think so"

"Okay, well do you want something to eat?"

"No thanks, I think im going to go train with dad for awhile"

"Well okay"

"Love you, bye!"

"Love you to.."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**And there is the end to Sick Day, im sorry it took forever to finish it, but I finally did it! I hope you enjoyed the whole story!**

**Review!**

**Anoke **


End file.
